One-Shots and Such
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: A collection of one-shots I had laying around in my laptop. Pairings will be Bechloe, Triple Treble, Beca/Chloe/Stacie, and Bellas Squared because I am Bechloe trash and think they are goals. Mainly fluff because that's what I'm best at writing. Rated T because of my use of swear words
1. A Person For Every Aspect

_**Hey there whoever's reading this. I had a few one-shots for Pitch Perfect laying around in my laptop and figured I'd share them. I noticed there's not many Bellas Squared fanfics out there and I have a few written, so...if you like them, let me know. These will be Bellas Squared, Triple Treble (some with Stacie some with Aubrey...I think), and some just plain Bechloe since I'm trash and that ship used to be my everything.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I found the prompts on Tumblr from various polyship and OTP blogs and I obviously don't own anything except for my own writing.**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine your OT+ playing a video game together, but instead of multiplayer mode, they're playing single player mode. Each member of the group has their own role in the playing of the game. (Ex. Person A does the puzzles, Person B makes all of the dialogue choices, Person C decides what items should be bought, etc.)  
**_

 _ **Bellas Squared (Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie)**_

"Bree, I passed the dead things. It's a puzzle thing now where you have to step on the right things or you'll get burned alive." Beca calls, trying not to blow out Stacie's eardrums from her place situated between Beca's legs in front of the couch.

Chloe and Aubrey walk into the living room from the kitchen and plop on the sofa behind their girlfriends sitting on the floor, Aubrey taking the controller from Beca. "Honestly, we need to find a new RPG. Skyrim doesn't have many puzzles, it's all just fighting."

"They have a lot of dialogue choices and Stacie loves leveling and shopping." Chloe speaks up, playing with Beca's hair from her spot at Chloe's feet while the short brunette plays with Aubrey's toes with her right hand; an action that makes the blonde's toes twitch at the tickling sensation. Stacie plays with the fingers of her left one as they all watch Aubrey figure out the easy puzzle. Once she does, Aubrey hands the controller back to Beca and sits back, resting her head against Chloe's shoulder. "Hell, I'd even be content with Saints Row as long as I get to customize a few cars and pick the shirt the character wears."

"We should do that after we get a save point here. Or maybe we can play some Dragon Age Origins or something." Stacie suggests, running her fingers up and down Beca's leg while said brunette has her tongue sticking out as she moves the character around.

She makes it to Alduin's Wall where Delphine and Esbern start talking and hands the controller to Chloe so the redhead can take care of the dialogue aspect. "Maybe Kingdoms of Amalur. It has more dialogue choices for Chloe, limited inventory space so Stacie can have more of a challenge, and more puzzles for Bree. Besides, I'm sure Stace will deck me out in badass armor and give me an awesome weapon later on." Beca ponders aloud, leaning around and giving her brunette girlfriend a kiss.

"I'll figure out the best combination of armor and attack power, don't worry about that. Can't send our little warrior into battle unprepared, can we?"

A simultaneous "nope" is heard from the two on the couch as Chloe and Aubrey both try to figure out the best dialogue options before handing Beca the controller again. "I think there's a sword somewhere around here, but I'm not positive." Aubrey informs.

Looking around, Beca finds the sword in question and exits the area before fast traveling to their house and giving the controller to Stacie. "Work your magic, babe."

Aubrey and Chloe cuddle up on the couch, both playing with Beca's hair as they all watch Stacie sort through their inventory and put whatever stuff they'll keep away in their proper places before heading into a town to sell the stuff they don't need. "Why don't we ever get married in this game?"

The question brings the other three's attention to the tall brunette. "What?" Aubrey inquires.

"Why don't we ever get married in this game? We're already well passed level 50 and a spouse is a good way to gain a little bit of money." Biting her bottom lip as she considers the pros and cons of getting rid of a certain item, Stacie waits for her girlfriends to change the subject or continue the conversation.

"She makes a good point." Chloe finally says, looking at Aubrey and down at Beca. "And same sex marriage is a thing with Skyrim."

"We'll go spouse hunting next time. After Stacie finishes her thing, we'll save it and play Kingdoms of Amalur...if we're all in agreement, that is." Beca looks back to see if her blonde and redheaded girlfriends are on board before looking at the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Sounds good to me." Aubrey pipes up, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. A mumbled "me too" comes from the redhead as she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder with her eyes closed and a yawn rips from her mouth.

"We'll do that tomorrow. I think it's time for us to go to bed." Stacie says in amusement, seeing the redhead beginning to fall asleep on their blonde girlfriend's shoulder while their mini brunette looks ready to do the same behind her. "Up and at 'em, let's get ready to get to sleep."

A groan of protest sounds from the two sleepy girls as Aubrey nudges Chloe to get up and Stacie starts tugging at Beca's arm. Finally, both of them are up and once they all brush their teeth and put on pajamas, they snuggle down in the king sized bed in their shared bedroom, all tangled limbs and gentle kisses and mumbled goodnights.

 _ **Hope whoever's reading this enjoyed the story. I wrote this...at the end of April and some of them are older while others are more recent. I'll be uploading them here and there, depending on whether or not people want them or not.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it.**_


	2. Piano Virtuoso

_**I saw this prompt and since I was even bigger Bechloe trash than I am now, I had to make this. Pretty sure it's my first ever Pitch Perfect fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. Also, sorry it's so short.**_

 _ **Prompt: Person A in your OTP is a complete piano virtuoso who can't play Piano Tiles 2 for their life. It always ticks them off that person B has the highest scores.  
**_ _ **Bechloe**_

"Ugh…Why is this game so freaking hard?!" Beca growls, barely restraining herself from throwing the tablet she and Chloe share when at home.

Giggling, Chloe leans over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette from behind while looking over her shoulder. Seeing the game her girlfriend's playing, Chloe falls into giggles once again, nearly escalating into a full on laughing fit. Beca narrows her eyes at the redhead. "This isn't funny, Chloe. I can play Bach, Chopin, Beethoven, compose my own pieces even. But I can't play this fucking game!"

Beca's outburst only causes Chloe's laughter to increase until she was near tears. Looking up, she sees the DJ really looks distressed so she turns her face and places a tender kiss on her cheek before moving around and dropping into the place beside her, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. "It's just a game, Becs. There's no reason for you to get so wound up about it."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the piano virtuoso who can't play Piano Tiles…" Beca pouts, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Chloe doesn't think twice in capturing the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it gently before claiming her lips in a slow kiss. Beca immediately responds, one hand finding the small of Chloe's back while one of Chloe's tangles in Beca's hair. The DJ's free hand lands on Chloe's thigh, Chloe's moving over it. Before the kiss can become too heated, Chloe pulls away; leaving Beca pouting again and causing Chloe to giggle as she quickly kisses this one away too.

"Still feeling bad, my little virtuoso?" Chloe asks, her voice a breathy whisper.

"I'm still feeling a little down…care to help with that?" Beca shoots back with a smirk, her voice soft and a little husky as she leans back in with Chloe meeting her half way.

 _ **I was in a cutesy mood.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it.**_


	3. Bloody Argument

_**I had fun when I wrote this one. My aunt has a sliding glass door leading to the back yard and I would always run into it when we'd go visit when I was little. Never broke or bruised my nose, but I'd always run into it.**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine person A storming off from an argument with person B, right into a glass door scaring person C half to death, who is on the other side.  
**_ _ **Triple Treble (Beca, Aubrey, Chloe)**_

"Bree, for the last time, I wasn't flirting! Saying someone else is pretty doesn't mean "I wanna bang you against the wall" or something!" Beca nearly shouts, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

The brunette commented on one of her high school classmate's photos on Facebook, saying she looked very pretty with the new look since she used to have really thick wire frame glasses, braces, acne everywhere, and she'd always be scratching at the eczema she had on the inside of her arms. She was pretty heavy too and her hair used to be really flat and greasy. Now though, her braces are off, her skin is clear, her hair is dyed a more daring color and is more vibrant and full of body, she's lost weight, her glasses are more trendy and compliment her eyes, and her eczema seems to have faded. Beca never really thought the girl was unattractive or anything, but she could see she wasn't comfortable in her body and is glad she finally is. However, Aubrey saw the comment among the few from their other former classmates and immediately assumed she was flirting with another girl. The blonde always assumes the worst.

"That's not far from what some of the other comments said." Aubrey huffs, crossing her arms to try and hold in her jealousy. Even though she knows she's being irrational and jealous, knowing full well Chloe will chastise her for her immaturity and she'll apologize to Beca later, the blonde can't help it. She's always had a short fuse when it comes to the people she loves and she can't help feeling jealous when it comes to Beca or Chloe.

Beca runs a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh. "I'm not the other comments, Bree. She's a girl I knew in high school and one of the few I'm still in contact with. She's changed immensely since then and I wanted to be supportive since I know getting there wasn't easy for her. I need to cool off, I'll be home later."

As Beca tries to storm off, she forgets where she and Aubrey are and runs face first into the glass door that leads to their backyard. The real kicker here is that Chloe was about to open said door while looking down at her phone and screams when she hears the loud thud accompanied by the blood splattered on the glass and Aubrey fussing over the short brunette holding her nose. "Oh my god, Beca!"

Deciding to worry about the blood running down the glass later, Aubrey guides Beca to a seat in the little porch area leading outside via the glass door while Chloe runs off to get a wet washcloth for Beca's bloody nose. Aubrey touches the bridge of Beca's nose, causing the brunette to wince slightly from the sudden jolt of pain but that's about it. "It doesn't seem like it's broken...just bruised. The bleeding should stop in a short while if Chloe hurries back with the two washcloths."

"Thanks for the diagnosis, Doctor Posen." Beca responds sarcastically, rolling her eyes which causes her to get a little light headed.

"Nurse Posen, considering it's our redheaded girlfriend who's the doctor." Aubrey doesn't miss a beat, grabbing one of the cloths from Chloe and putting it gently to Beca's nose, Chloe putting the other behind the brunette's neck.

"What were you two fighting about, anyway?" Chloe knows her girlfriends argue about every and any little thing they don't agree on, but it never results in one of them hurt; even though she knows Beca technically did it to herself.

"I commented on one of my friends' Facebook photo saying she looks really pretty with her new look and Bree got jealous." Beca sighs, grabbing the blonde's hand with her free one and squeezing as a sign of forgiveness when she sees Aubrey's apologetic look.

Aubrey squeezes back, feeling slightly better at knowing she's forgiven. "I fly off the handle too easily and when Beca explained, I felt terrible but she needed to cool off so she tried to storm out and..." She trails off as she gestures to the sliding glass door, the blood starting to dry.

"Well, you two need to find a way to work out your differences in a different way because now I need to go make tea for my racing heart." Chloe sucks in a deep breath, still feeling the effects of her surprise.

Nodding, the two watch as Chloe makes her way into the kitchen to make tea for them all. Smiling slightly as she leaves, the redhead sets about boiling the water and softly giggles when she hears the loud "OW! SON OF A-!" from the other room, knowing Beca tried to kiss Aubrey to make up but hit her nose in the process.

 _ **I tried haha. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm running out of things to write for author's notes because I don't know if anybody even reads these and I don't know if anybody wants to know about my personal life. It's not all that interesting.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses for those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	4. Movie Date Night

_**I don't really wanna say anything in my A/N this time. Not because I have nothing to say, but because I'm in a really dark place right now and don't wanna bring anyone else down with me. But I hope you enjoy and if you don't, then that's alright too. You know where the x is.**_

 _ **wordmaker123: I'm glad you're enjoying these. I wasn't sure anybody would haha. I do plan on writing some mitchsen and also maybe a few steca and staubrey if I feel I can. Hope you have a nice day as well :)**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine your polyship cuddled up watching 2 Broke Girls/The 100/Merlin/Once Upon A Time/ Young and Hungry etc.  
**_ _ **Bellas Squared (Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie)**_

"Stacie, can you get the popcorn while I bring the drinks?" Chloe calls to the tall brunette, halfway inside the pantry trying to open the stupid plastic pack of Powerade.

"Sure thing, hun." The leggy brunette responds, putting a hand on Chloe's waist while she reaches up to get the box of microwave popcorn.

"Are Bree and Beca fighting over what to watch tonight?" Stacie chuckles at Chloe's muffled words as she tries to break open the plastic with her teeth.

Putting the popcorn in the microwave, the brunette sets the timer before starting it and taking the plastic pack from the redhead, shoving a finger through the packaging in two different places and ripping it open. "No, they agreed beforehand that you and I get to decide since we hardly ever argue."

"Okay, so what are the choices?" Chloe pulls out four of the red Powerades and puts them on the kitchen table.

"My choices are Merlin, Xena, Once Upon A Time, or The 100 but I know you like comedies like 2 Broke Girls and Young and Hungry so I'll let you choose." Stacie suggests as she looks back at the microwave to see how much time is left for the popcorn.

"Merlin and Once Upon A Time sound like good choices because they're funny as well as fantasy so it's a win win for you and I. Which one would you prefer to watch?" The redhead reaches for a bowl to put the popcorn in and Stacie, seeing the redhead struggle, gets it down for her with one hand on her waist again.

"I think we should go with Merlin. Aubrey and Beca have always been into the King Arthur legends, so I think they'd enjoy it." Stacie smiles, putting the popcorn in the bowl while Chloe sets another bag in the microwave.

"I think that's a good idea." Chloe gives Stacie a smile back, pecking the taller girl's lips as they wait for the new bag to pop.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Beca and Aubrey are setting up the floor so they can have a comfy little fort/tent to watch whatever they're gonna watch for Movie Date Night, even though TV shows are the majority of what they watch on date nights like this. Aubrey's setting things in just the right way so it holds the sheets up while Beca sets the pillows down inside the tent so they don't have to sit on the floor.

"Hey, Bree?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think the girls chose for tonight?"

Satisfied with the tent part, Aubrey gets on the floor and crawls into it where she sees Beca's handy work. The ground is littered with pillows to where almost no carpet is visible with a wall of pillows against the couch so they can choose to either lay down or sit up but still be comfy. Beca has the remotes on the couch, accessible by a small opening in the tent of sheets so none of them accidentally sit on one and mess with the settings. All in all, the set up on the inside as well as the outside is pretty great.

Sitting down, automatically cuddling into the brunette, the blonde shrugs. "I don't know. I just hope it's something we all like."

Getting a hum in agreement, the two just lay there as they wait for their other two girlfriends to come back with the snacks and drinks. They only have to wait for another few minutes before the sound of footsteps alert them to the girls' arrival and they scoot closer together to make enough room for them. Chloe enters first, all four bottles of Powerade in her arm as she crawls next to Beca. Stacie's next, handing the bowl of popcorn to Aubrey so she can crawl in as well and situate herself next to the blonde. Grabbing the Roku remote from the little opening, Chloe pulls up Netflix and finds Merlin before starting on the first episode since only she and Stacie had seen it before. Chloe cuddles into Beca's side, who's cuddling into Aubrey while Aubrey's cuddled into her other side and Stacie into Aubrey with Beca and Stacie hold hands and all of their legs are in a tangled mess. The occasional whispered question or comment from Beca and Aubrey is all that's said as they watch the show, Chloe and Stacie answering questions about the logic but saying "you'll see" when asked what will happen next. The rare bathroom break is also something that interrupts the show, the three pausing it when the one needs to go. They don't realize how late it is until Beca and Chloe are slumped against each other, soft snores escaping their slightly parted lips. Aubrey looks over at Stacie and sees her struggling to stay awake.

Grabbing the remote, she stops the episode and nudges Stacie. "Let's get to sleep."

Nodding, the tall brunette crawls out of the tent, getting the blankets she and Chloe left outside of it before and crawls back in. "No point wasting an opportunity, right?"

Smiling slightly, Aubrey gently pulls Beca and Chloe so they're laying down instead of sitting up and covers them with one of the blankets, kissing their foreheads. Stacie leans over the blonde and does the same before she and Aubrey settle down with a blanket over them. Kissing the blonde softly and wrapping her in her arms, Stacie mutters a goodnight and Aubrey does the same before they both fall into the sleep that claimed their two girlfriends earlier.

 _ **Really, polyships make me happy. The thought of so much love makes me giddy on a good day. I mean, I know they're not easy or anything, you need to communicate on a regular basis, jealousy is a big thing, but at the end of the day...it takes so much to be able to love more than one person and show them you love them and feel loved by more than one person...**_

 _ **Anyways, hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	5. I Think I Wanna Get Married

**_I got this idea from_** _ **Electronis Zappa in a review a few hours ago and the idea's been in my head so I had to get it out. It was a Bellas Squared where they talk about what they'd want their dream wedding to be if they could get married.**_

 _ **Electronis Zappa: You, stranger...are awesome. Really, I feel like we'd get along great haha. This one's dedicated to you**_

"How would a four-person wedding even work?"

The four Bellas have been discussing this topic for weeks and Beca's always the one to bring it up. The short brunette just can't seem to use her imagination and she wonders if a four-person wedding is even possible.

All four are laying on the floor of their apartment, having found Beca there first just staring at the ceiling and gradually, all four ended up laying in a circle with their heads against each other.

Stacie reaches her left hand out, taking Beca's right and running her thumb across the other brunette's knuckles. "I don't know, Bec. We each pair off and the others get a quickie wedding in Vegas?"

The comment earns a small snort of laughter from Chloe and a scoff from Aubrey, the blonde speaking next. "We obviously find a priest who's willing to marry the four of us. I'm not about to get married to two of the three loves of my life in some tiny fake chapel with Elvis as our witness."

By now, Chloe's full on laughing, the image of Elvis marrying them too funny not to laugh at. When she calms down, she takes Beca's left hand and Aubrey's right one as the occasional giggle escapes; Stacie finishing the circle by taking Aubrey's left hand. "As long as we're together…what's it matter if we're married? It's just a piece of paper, right? Really, marriage doesn't keep people together, if it did there wouldn't be such a thing as divorce."

"Chloe's right. As long as we know where we stand and choose to love each other, we don't need to be married." Beca sighs at the end of her sentence, squeezing her girlfriends' hands.

It's quiet for a few minutes, each thinking about different things when, surprisingly, Aubrey breaks the silence with a question. "If we were to get married…how would you want it? If you could have it any way with total approval from the other three."

Unsurprisingly, however, Chloe answers first. "I'd want something pretty big with all of our friends and family. The Bellas would be our bridesmaids and Elvis would be the priest. We'd all wear white dresses except for Beca because I know that would make her uncomfortable so she'd wear a suit and we'd exchange vows and kiss each other to seal it all. It would be outside and sunny and beautiful with flowers everywhere under a white arch covered in pink roses. Then after we kiss, someone releases doves and everyone would cheer and be happy for us."

A few moments of silence follow before Stacie speaks up. "I'd want something a little smaller. Close friends and family only and we'd be in a church. The Bellas would be our bridesmaids and my little sisters would be the flower girls and Beca's little brother would be the ring bearer. Aubrey's brother, Chloe's father, and my father would give us away. My brother's ordained so he can do the ceremony. We'd all wear dresses except for Beca because, like Chloe said, she'd probably be uncomfortable so she's the one we'd be given to. We'd have live music and a normal mass for wedding ceremonies and afterwards, we'd go to the hall for food and have a dance."

Once again, it's quiet for a few moments to let the girls think about Stacie's fantasy before Aubrey speaks up. "I'd want something similar to Stacie. Smaller with close friends and family. The Bellas as bridesmaids with her sisters as the flower girls and Beca's little brother as the ring bearer. We'd have it in a church with a classic organ player. Vows would be exchanged and we'd all be in dresses except for Beca. We wouldn't have a dance or anything because I don't really know how to dance to anything that's not choreographed. Chloe's brothers would do the toast and after that, we'd have, like, karaoke or something."

The three wait patiently for Beca to say her fantasy, not knowing what she'll say since she's had a fear of marriage since her parents' divorce. It's almost 10 minutes before Beca finally speaks. "I wouldn't want anything public. Maybe the Bellas as witnesses, but I'd probably just want to go to the courthouse and sign the paper. Then have an intimate gathering with the Bellas and our families where we can do vows and stuff if that's what you guys want. Probably sing you guys something that I feel sums up my feelings for you guys. Scared of Happy by Fifth Harmony or something."

Everything's quiet again, only the sound of the girls' breathing echoing through their apartment.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"I think I wanna get married…"

 _ **How do you think a polyamorous wedding would work? I'm genuinely curious now.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	6. The Power of Braces

_**I think I wrote this while visiting my cousins. I had just gotten my current laptop but since I didn't wanna drain the battery, I wrote it in my notebook since my parents were being slow and I was an antisocial unicorn in the truck. I also started a Bellas Squared fic where Beca's a superhero and the other three are human on that trip but I never got around to finishing it.**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine one person of your polyship getting braces and feeling very self-conscious about them but the rest of the ship assure them that their braces just make them look very cute.  
**_ _ **Bellas Squared (Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie)**_

 _ **Also, for the record, I've never had braces so I don't know what that entails or anything so...sorry in advance.**_

"Beca, sweetie, please come out." Chloe knocks on the stall door, hoping Beca will listen. The short brunette had to get braces that day and the second she was able to leave, she flew past her girlfriends and locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls. To give her some semblance of privacy, the other three forego utilizing the small openings at the bottom or the other open stall. For now, at least.

"No, I look horrible…" Beca mutters. She used her phone's camera when she first entered the stall to gauge the damage and she doesn't think it looks that bad. However, she read somewhere that you see yourself three or five times more attractive than you actually are, making her react that much more dramatically.

"Honey, no you don't. I find braces extremely sexy." Stacie tries before looking over at Aubrey and winking. "Glasses are a huge turn on too."

All three hear a small, quiet chuckle from the inside of the stall and smile. However, the smiles fade when Beca still refuses to come out. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Stacie lets out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, baby. You have five seconds to come out on your own before Chloe and Aubrey go under the stall and I parkour over off the toilet in the other one." She pauses as a sly smirk crosses her features. "I bet we could all fit in there. Chloe and I are pretty flexible."

"Is sex all you think about?" Aubrey mumbles, all three hearing the stall door unlock and watch as their shortest girlfriend walks out with her mouth shut tight.

"Come on, Becs. Give us a smile." Chloe prompts, receiving a head shake in response. Breaking out the puppy dog eyes, she tries again. "Please?" Another shake.

Stacie stands up straighter, sticking her chest out further and dons on a Polish accent, mimicking Jennifer Coolidge on 2 Broke Girls; knowing the petite brunette loves the show. "Then I'll call my cousins in Poland to come and make you."

Beca can't help smiling at her brunette girlfriend, the metal of her braces glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the public restroom. The sight causes the other three to coo and attack the smaller girl in hugs, kisses, and light teasing by calling her cute and adorable. This continues throughout the car ride home and at least once a day to remind the small brunette she looks great with her braces. Over time, Beca accepts that the metal in her mouth is only temporary, maybe there for a year max, and takes the teasing and random love attacks as they come. Stacie loves to make her smile and kisses her every time she does. Chloe makes sure the braces are clean and enjoys taking care of her. Aubrey buys snacks that are okay for her to eat and won't disrupt the braces. All in all, Beca finds it nice to be pampered by her girlfriends, even if it's only for a short time. Maybe braces aren't the worst thing that could've happened to her.

 _ **The only oral surgery I've had is having my wisdom teeth removed, but that's probably only gonna be a Triple Treble. There's a Bechloe called Future Wife bduefbfsy where Beca has her wisdom tooth/teeth taken out and Chloe volunteers to drive her home. It's pretty cute, I read the Camren rewrite on Wattpad by PotateHoe and it's pretty much the same story but with Camila and Lauren instead of Beca and Chloe.**_

 _ **Anyways, before I ramble any further, hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	7. Demons From The Ouija Portal

_**Hey guys. I know I've been MIA for a while, but that's cause I've literally been sucked into the Fifth Harmony fandom. I could feel my soul leave my body and I didn't think that was possible anymore. But I figured I'd post something to show that I'm not dead, so here's a little crossover one-shot I did a while back. Triple Treble and Jori. Sorry it's not the best, I did this when I was first writing for Pitch Perfect.**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine your polyship messing with a Ouija board and summoning a demon but instead of them killing everyone they join the polyship**_

"Chloe, quit screwing around and light the candles." Aubrey sighs, having told Chloe to light them ten times already and the redhead still hasn't listened.

"I'm sorry, Bree. But why are we doing this again?" Chloe asks nervously, wanting to postpone this as long as possible. Aubrey and Beca were arguing the other day about whether or not Ouija boards work, Aubrey obviously being against it, and the solution was to try it out. Beca went out to buy one from Target while Aubrey and Chloe were tasked with setting up the house.

"To prove Beca wrong, of course. Ouija boards are a load of BS and she needs to get that through that thick layer of music and mixes lining the inside of her skull." Aubrey explains, slightly exasperated at having to do so again while lighting the candles herself.

Chloe doesn't say anything else on the subject, not wanting to do this in the first place. Being raised in a Catholic household, no matter how open minded, Ouija boards were always taboo. You just never messed with them for fear of letting out a vengeful spirit or starting the Apocalypse. But no matter how much she tried to dissuade her girlfriends, they didn't listen. She's broken from her musings by Beca coming through the door with an unopened Ouija board under her arm and a small smirk on her face.

"Ready to eat your words, Posen?" The brunette inquires, opening the box and setting it up on the kitchen table.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Mitchell." Aubrey counters, sitting down at the head of the table while Beca takes her left and Chloe sits on her right.

The three sit there in the dark, candle-lit room and write down two questions they want to ask the "spirits" on slips of paper. Chloe picks kind questions like "Are you nice?" and "Have you found peace?" Beca's are more "Were you murdered?" and "Are you planning on killing us in our sleep?" Aubrey's are neutral, being "What's it like being dead?" and "How old were you when you died?" When they're ready, they put the questions in a glass and mix the slips around, considering they argued about which question to ask first.

"Okay, so you place two fingers from both hands on the little slider thing and we welcome them before asking the questions. Ready?" Beca explains, missing Chloe's scared expression.

They do as instructed and soon, the welcome is done and the flames from the candles start going haywire.

Meanwhile, on the spirit side of things, two demons enter the house via the Ouija portal once they're welcome. One a tanned brunette with warm chocolate eyes and a bright smile while the other has pale skin that clashes well with her black hair and teal highlights, cold mint green eyes and a bored expression.

"What are we doing here?" The pale one asks, slightly annoyed.

"I haven't gone through a Ouija portal before, I wanted to see what all the fuss is about." The tanned one answers, slightly giddy.

"Tori~." The pale one whines.

"Jade~." The tanned one, Tori, mocks.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. I expect some cuddles after this is done."

"Of course." Tori beams, kissing Jade on the cheek while the dark haired girl grumbles. "Now, let's see what they ask us."

Even though they can't see Tori and Jade, the three girls can definitely feel their presence in the fact that the room feels more crowded and the pressure on their chests increased. Beca, having felt this before, knows what's happening while Aubrey and Chloe start panicking. Chloe moreso than Aubrey. "I'm having a panic attack; can we stop?" Chloe pleads.

"That pressure on your chest is just the spirit's presence. You're not panicking." Beca calmly explains, much to the surprise of the two demons.

"How does she know? Has she done this before?" Tori asks, being a relatively new demon.

"Beats me. I'm new at this too, remember?" Jade answers, impressed with the brunette's knowledge.

"Okay, let's pick a slip." Aubrey sighs, mixing the slips and pulling out a question. "How old were you when you died?"

Placing their fingers on the slider, Tori puts her hand on it, dragging it to the 1 before moving it to the 7. Jade looks over and raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm excited!"

"You have to move it slower, they'll think you're an angry spirit if you move it super fast." Jade says, Beca's next words reflecting her own.

"Wow. Must be an angry spirit if it went that fast."

"Or it could just be excited, you never know." Chloe says hopefully, still fearful.

"I think she's scared of playing with a Ouija board." Tori says, motioning to Chloe.

"She could've gotten a lot worse, I can tell you that." Jade mutters in a bored tone, sitting cross legged on the table across from Aubrey.

"Like you when we first met our sophomore year at Hollywood Arts?" Tori casually asks, making Jade sigh and put out her arms. Tori goes and sits on Jade's lap on the table while Jade plays with her hair.

"I told you. I was jealous because I thought you wanted Beck but I didn't want you to want Beck, I wanted you to want me. I went about it the wrong way and I'll spend the rest of eternity apologizing if I have to." Jade says quietly, nuzzling Tori's neck affectionately. The moment's only broken when the three ask their next question.

"How many of you are there?" Beca asks before getting hit by Aubrey.

"That wasn't one of the slips, Beca!"

Jade slowly moves it to the 2, even though Chloe's the only one with her fingers on it. Poor Chloe nearly starts screaming when it moves. "Guys..." No answer. "Guys." Again, nothing. "Guys!"

They turn to Chloe and see her near panic as the slider moves to the 2 and stops there. Aubrey's eyes are wide and Beca would look smug if she wasn't slightly terrified. "Holy..."

"Were either of you murdered?" Aubrey asks as she pulls out Beca's slip. The slider moves to no. "Are you nice?" The slider moves to yes before moving back and to yes again.

"What are your names?" Chloe asks, getting slightly more comfortable after they said they're nice. The slider moves to the J before slowly going to A then D then E and stopping.

"Jade..." Beca mutters, writing it down. "What about the other one?" The slider moves more quickly this time to the T then O then R and stopping at I. "Tori, okay. Can we ask you questions individually?" The slider doesn't move for a short while before sliding to yes.

"What if I don't wanna answer their questions? It'll be easier to just reveal ourselves and talk to them directly." Jade complains. She's holding on to Tori's midsection as the half latina sits in her lap, both of them moving the slider when they're asked a question.

"And then what? They'll probably call an exorcist and I don't wanna go back to Hell. I'm content wandering the spirit side of the world with occasional living moments." Tori says with an air of finality. "If they want us to show ourselves, we will. Until then, we're staying hidden."

The night goes on pretty much like that: Jade and Tori having their own little side conversations while Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe take turns asking them questions. Eventually, the three move to the living room where Beca balances the board on her lap and each of her girlfriends cuddle into her, conversing with Jade and Tori through the board for another hour after that.

"Do you think they can take on a physical form?" Chloe wonders aloud, causing her girlfriends to look at her in confusion. "Like, do you think they'd allow us to see them if they could?"

Without hesitation, Jade reaches quicker than Tori and swiftly moves the slider to yes. The three on the couch jump slightly at the sudden movement before Chloe continues. "You can take on a physical form?" Slider moves to yes.

"Will you? It's okay, we won't call an exorcist or anything, you've already proven you're cool to me." Beca says with a smirk.

"I like this one." Jade smirks back, moving the slider to yes.

"You like anybody with an attitude as long as they know how to use it without being annoying." Tori says in amusement, getting off of the coffee table and taking on her physical form on the other side.

"True, you have a point." Jade agrees, doing the same as her girlfriend and causing the other girls to freeze in shock. "Are they okay?"

"We better say goodbye before someone else comes through the Ouija portal. Right? You've spent more time with the other ghosts and demons than I have." Tori looks at Jade, waiting for confirmation.

"Only they can. They're the ones who opened it." Jade says, walking forward and snapping her fingers in front of Beca's face to bring her out of her shock.

Batting at Jade's hand, Beca blinks. "What?"

"You have to close the Ouija portal before something worse comes through." Jade says, walking back to stand next to her girlfriend.

"Last thing we need is a clingy spirit getting through and following you like a helpless puppy." Tori shutters, remembering when it happened to her.

"I already have you, I don't need another one." Jade remarks automatically, causing Tori to smack her arm in a reflexive fashion. "Ow."

Shaking her girlfriends out of their stupors, Beca puts their fingers on the slider and they follow her movements as they say Goodbye. When that's finished, Aubrey asks the logical question. "If we said goodbye...why are you two still here? Shouldn't you have disappeared once the Ouija portal closed?"

"Once we're here and welcome, we can only leave if we wanna leave. Unless we're exorcised, but that's tricky business when dealing with demons." Jade says in a laid back tone, spreading out on the floor while Tori sits cross legged next to her.

"Wait, demons?" Chloe asks, the terror coming back.

Tori sees this and immediately sets about easing her fears. "No no no, we're not those kinds of demons. Demons are people who have done enough wrong in their life to be sent to Hell. Jade did her wrong to me but once we got together, I learned she only did those things to get my attention, be it negative or otherwise. We died in a car accident together and while I went to Heaven, she went to Hell because of the wrong she did to me prior to our deaths."

Jade picks up at this point. "She went and stole an angel's halo, which is a big no no up there apparently, so she could be banished from Heaven to be with me. Which I think is stupid, but whatever."

Tori giggles and pecks Jade's cheek. "You know you were excited to see me, don't lie." Turning back, she sees Chloe doesn't look as scared. "Not all demons are evil and not all angels are good. Even in the afterlife you have the power to be good or evil, even though there's not really such a thing. It's all just a grey area, if you think about it. Like Yin and Yang."

"Cool. What were your lives like before you died?" Beca asks before seeing Aubrey direct a glare at her. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"We went to a performing arts high school in California. Hollywood Arts." Jade says passively, somewhat bored. Tori puts her hand in Jade's, entwining their fingers to make Jade smile. It worked for the most part. "Tori had an older sister, Trina. I had a best friend named Cat who was like my sister. Then there were Beck, my ex boyfriend, Andre, Tori's best friend, and our other friend Robbie with his puppet Rex that Tori didn't let stay dead..."

"For the last time, I thought it would hurt him too much if Rex died!" Tori exclaims, exasperated.

"I thought it would hurt too much if Rex died!" Jade mocks in her Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that! I've been telling you this since day one!" Tori runs the fingers of her free hand through her hair.

Laughter from the couch brings them back to reality, outside of the little bubble they create for themselves. It's Chloe, all signs of fear gone and replaced with her usual bubbliness and cheer. "You two fight like an old married couple, even though you're probably younger than us. You must really love each other."

"What makes you say that?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade sighs, looking at the redhead with a small smile. "She sees it."

"Sees what?" Aubrey asks, Beca silently asking the same question.

"You never let go of each others hands, even when you're annoyed with each other. You look at each other like the other is the most precious thing in the world. Affectionate touches happen all the time. Even when we couldn't see you, I could feel the love." Chloe explains, shocking her girlfriends and Tori somewhat.

"Same with you three. Even though blondie and alt girl were constantly yelling at each other, the love was always there. The tiny spark never leaves your eyes. Red over here was scared when we said we're demons and alt girl subtly shifted so she was in front of both of you while blondie held red in a comforting and protective manner. It's the little things you do subconsciously that tells you what kind of feelings you have for others." Jade explains, shocking Tori further. Jade's never been big on feelings at all, so to hear that she pays that much attention is heartwarming for Tori.

Chancing a glance at the clock, Aubrey sees it's well passed 2 in the morning. "Shit, it's almost 3! We have classes and Bellas practice tomorrow!"

Smiling at her girlfriend in such a panic for the upteenth time that night, Beca chuckles. "Aubrey, calm down. We need to find out what we're gonna do about our guests. What do you two usually do at night? Do you sleep?"

"We can, but it's not necessary. Usually we just talk all night unless we don't feel like it." Tori explains, playing with Jade's thumb nail.

"You two are welcome to stay here. If you want to sleep, my room is the one with the name Chloe on it and is usually empty because we sleep with Bree. Beca uses the guest room for all of her stuff so it's up to her if that room's up for use. Feel free to use the TV if you want, the Netflix email and password are on the fridge in the kitchen and you're welcome to anything to eat or drink as well. If you want, I'm sure Bree wouldn't mind letting you stay here tomorrow too. Unless of course you have somewhere else to be." Chloe rambles, looking slightly unsure towards the end.

"Jade?" Tori looks over at her girlfriend, letting her know it's up to her.

"Blondie? Beca? You okay with this?" Jade asks, looking between the two of them.

"I'm fine with it, as long as neither of you uses my mixing equipment without my permission. Aubrey?"

After a short while of consideration, Aubrey nods. "Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

"Okay, thank you." Tori smiles, pulling Jade to sit on the couch the girls are vacating. "Goodnight, you three."

"Night guys." Jade mutters distractedly, pulling up Netflix.

"Just keep it low, please?" Beca requests. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Sure thing, short stuff." Jade automatically responds, going to the guest file on the Netflix home screen.

The three other girls giggle and Beca smiles lightly to herself. Not everyday you play with a Ouija board and end up with two awesome demons taking up residence on your couch, right?

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	8. Heelys and Celebrities

_**I don't know where this came from...I woke up at 4:30 this morning, checked my emails, and a guest reviewed saying to do one and have Lauren and Camila make an appearance so this happened. I don't know where it came from, I don't know how it happened, all I know is I wanted to do something because I'm a freaking harmonizer (even though I realized it at the wrong time) and I've been writing 5H stuff I never published (except for an Imagine/Preference book on Wattpad) and have been neglecting my FFN account. Even if you're not part of the 5H fandom, hope you enjoy because Heelys.**_

 _ **Prompt: imagine person a of your polyship getting heelys**_

 _ **imagine persons b and c exchanging incredulous looks when they see a's heelys**_

 _ **bonus: imagine person d being the only one to think "yeah okay, that's cool, heelys are cool"**_

"Beca, you can't be serious…" Aubrey trails off, watching her shortest girlfriend incredulously.

"I think she is, Bree…" Stacie says, looking at her fellow brunette with a mixture of amusement, confusion, and slight worry.

"I think Beca's new Heelys are cool!" Chloe beams, causing Beca to smile wide as she does another lap around her girlfriends.

Stacie holds back her laughs, covering her mouth and pretending to cough. "Heelys were cool in, what, 2000? Why are you just getting them now?"

"Because I didn't wanna look like a sheep following everybody else. I've always wanted these, but everybody had them so I waited for them to go out of style."

"They're definitely out of style, Beca." Aubrey comments, crossing her arms as she watches her girlfriend worriedly. She's been rolling around perfectly fine for the past half hour but what if she hurts herself? She's not wearing any protective gear and it's possible for her to twist her ankle or if she falls, break something. What if she hits her head and cracks her skull? What if she lands on something? What if she lands on something _sharp_? The possibilities are too awful for Aubrey to even imagine but she knows she can't dissuade her stubborn young girlfriend.

"You wanna try them, Chlo? We're the same shoe size, pretty much." Beca does one more lap before stopping in front of the redhead, waiting for an answer.

She should've known Chloe wouldn't say no, being the only one to think her Heelys were cool. Then again, Chloe's never been one to worry about what people think of her fashion choices. So, with a little help from her small brunette girlfriend, she slowly gets the hang of it and starts rolling down the sidewalk.

She should've known it wouldn't end very well.

Next thing she knows, she's on the ground with a tanned brunette that she appears to have taken down with her. At least she shouldn't be hurt that bad, her butt looks like it has enough padding to break her fall.

Still, Chloe feels bad so she attempts to stand to help the other girl up but forgets the wheels on her heels and falls back down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me. I was making sure I didn't break my ankle with these things."

The stranger lets out a small chuckle and nods. "It's okay, I would've fallen sooner or later. Really clumsy like that."

Chloe's about to ask what her name is when Aubrey's voice rings out. "Damn it, Beca! I knew someone was gonna get hurt, I just thought it'd be you."

"Gee, thanks Bree. Definitely feeling the love." Chloe doesn't even have to see her to know Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Stacie reaches down to help her redheaded girlfriend out of the shoes – revealing her bright blue socks with purple and pink cupcakes on them – before helping her up, lending the stranger a hand as well.

"I'm fine. My butt broke my fall." The tanned stranger jokes, cracking smiles from Chloe and Stacie while Aubrey's still chastising Beca. "But hey, I like your socks. Mine have bananas on them."

The stranger takes off one of her shoes, showing her black socks with bright yellow bananas scattered around and Chloe thinks they're adorable.

"Camz? Where'd you go?"

All of the girls turn to the new voice and see another girl, this one lighter skinned with black hair. Her eyes are an intimidating, mesmerizing green while the tanned girl's are a warm dark brown color. The first girl – Camz? – immediately lights up at the voice, slipping her shoe back on and almost falling over again. "Lauren!"

The second girl, Lauren, comes around the corner and relaxes when she sees Camz. "I thought you said you were going for a _short_ walk. You've been gone for almost an hour; the girls and I were starting to worry."

"Wait…I know that nickname and those green eyes…you're Lauren and Camila from Fifth Harmony, aren't you?" Beca asks, making Aubrey look at her confused, Chloe look at her surprised, and Stacie burst out laughing at the fact she knows that.

"I didn't think you even knew who Fifth Harmony were, much less be able to identify their members by nicknames and eye color." Chloe says, still surprised.

Stacie calms down a little bit, looks up at her tiny girlfriend, and laughs out again. "Beca's a closet harmonizer, oh my god."

"Shut up, Stace…I didn't laugh when I discovered you still watch Disney Junior when nobody's home."

The tallest brunette calms herself down, small laughs shaking her body as after affects. "Yes, you did. This is my payback, consider us even."

"I'm sorry for my girlfriends, they're a bit crazy. I'm Aubrey, this redhead is Chloe, this tall brunette is Stacie, and this hobbit is Beca." Aubrey glares at her girlfriend before putting her hand out for one of the other girls to shake.

"I'm Lauren and this is Camila. But I guess you already know that." Lauren shakes her hand calmly while Camila takes a more energetic approach. "But we should be heading back. The girls are probably worried we both got kidnapped or something."

Beca opens her mouth to say something but Stacie covers it with her hand before any words can come out, shaking her head as if to say it's a stupid idea. Which, considering what Beca was gonna say, is an excellent point. Wouldn't want a restraining order because Beca couldn't keep her sarcastic comments to herself, now would they?

"Nice meeting you guys! Sorry again for bumping into you, Camila!" Chloe calls as they're walking away.

"It's okay, Chloe. Your Heelys are cool, by the way!" Camila calls back, being dragged back to the bus by Lauren.

It's silent for a few moments, all of the girls not knowing what to say after that random encounter, when Beca speaks up. "Camila Cabello said my Heelys are cool…"

Aubrey groans and facepalms, knowing Beca will use that every time she tries to make her stop using the stupid shoes.

 _ **I don't know what to say, I've been writing this for a grand total of 2 or 3 hours while listening to Cimorelli (mainly You're Worth It because that song hits me so hard and I need to feel my feelings after everything that's been happening in my life) so hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions or want me to add someone into one of the one-shots then leave a review to let me know.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it.**_


	9. You're Worth It

_**Hey there. This one's both a little darker than normal but still fluffy. I was listening to it one night since I can't sleep without listening to music and this idea happened. I wrote the skeleton in my notebook and fleshed it out a little in Word so...here you go. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **The song is You're Worth It and it's by Cimorelli. You can find it on iTunes, YouTube, and the music video never ceases to make me cry nor the words cease to hit me hard.**_

Beca first sees it in Stacie. The short brunette was in the living area of Bella House, tuning out the world with her mixes, and decided it was time to go to sleep. Letting out a yawn, she packs up her stuff and on her way to the room she shares with Fat Amy, she sees the bathroom light on.

 _It's almost 3 in the morning, who the fuck is awake right now?_ She thinks to herself. Curiosity gets the better of her when she peeks through the crack in the door and her heart stops at what she sees.

"You're pretty. You're loved for more than just your body. You're more than a pretty face." She can hear Stacie mutter to herself, seeing tears roll down the taller brunette's cheeks as she leans against the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She knows the other Bella doesn't believe a single word she says, but she keeps saying them anyway. "You're not fat. You're the perfect weight for your height…"

Beca doesn't have a chance to even think about comforting the other Bella when she sees Stacie splash her face with water, ready to leave the bathroom, so she hurries back to her room so she doesn't get caught.

* * *

Beca sees it next in Aubrey. She's always known the blonde is unnecessarily hard on everybody, especially herself, but she wasn't sure how deep rooted the issue is. That is, until she overhears a phone call between Aubrey and her father.

Like with Stacie, Beca was mixing in the living room and decided to go to bed. She doesn't move, though, when she hears Aubrey quietly talking as she walks down the stairs. "…I'm trying, dad, I really am…I know Marcus is a neurosurgeon, but…Acapella Bootcamp isn't a waste of time, da-…*sigh* I know…okay…bye."

Hearing a whispered "Maybe he's right." and "Marcus is the favorite child for a reason, I guess…", Beca puts on her headphones again and pretends to still be mixing. It's not until she feels Aubrey's eyes move away from her and wait a few minutes so she's sure the blonde is back upstairs that she packs her stuff up and goes back to bed.

* * *

The last straw is when she sees it in Chloe; her happy, bubbly ray of concentrated sunshine coming back from class in a shit mood and making Beca want to wrap her in her arms and protect her from the world. So that's what she did.

Chloe slept with Beca that night, feeling comforted in her best friend's arms and relaxing to the steady beat of the brunette's heart. The redhead thinks she's asleep when she whispers "Would you care if I were to disappear? Would your life be easier if I wasn't around?" Beca physically feels her heart break when she hears that.

* * *

The next few days are spent with the small Bella rarely leaving her room except to go to class and the bathroom, writing and rewriting lyrics nonstop. She won't let any of the three aforementioned girls see what she's working on, only letting Fat Amy in the room because they're roommates, and Amy's taken to bringing her food or else she won't eat. Finally, she finishes the lyrics and begins work on the melodies, practicing with the other Bellas in secret so she can have it perfect for the three.

It took a little convincing, some begging, and a little white lie about where they're going, but she finally gets them to the practice hall.

"What are we doing here? You said we were going out for pizza." Aubrey says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Chloe and Stacie look to Beca for an answer as well.

"Just sit down, you'll see."

The three follow the smallest girl's instruction and sit in the three chairs facing the front, confusion growing as they see the rest of the Bellas appear next to Beca. They begin their tune as Beca starts singing, the words hitting the three like a sledgehammer and tears well up in their eyes.

 _ **You're Worth It by Cimorelli**_

 _You are not your make up, not your clothes  
An anonymous face that no one knows  
You're not a skin color, a pretty face  
The number of inches around your waist  
There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows  
So many things you never show._

 _You're more than labels_  
 _More than pain_  
 _Baby, you're more than your mistakes_  
 _And you've got something to say_

 _When will you realize_  
 _Baby, you're worth it_  
 _You don't have to do anything to earn it_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _You deserve it_  
 _When will you see what I see_  
 _And realize you're worth it_

 _You are not a burden, not a waste_  
 _You are not a copy, can't be replaced_  
 _You're not your pain, you're not your past_  
 _Your scars will never hold you back_  
 _There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows_  
 _So many things you never show_

 _You're more than labels_  
 _More than pain_  
 _Baby, you're more than your mistakes_  
 _And you've got something to say_

 _When will you realize_  
 _Baby, you're worth it_  
 _You don't have to do anything to earn it_  
 _Baby, you're perfect_  
 _You deserve it_  
 _When will you see what I see_  
 _And realize you're worth it_

As Beca stops singing, she notices her cheeks are slightly wet as well. Nevertheless, she walks nervously up to the other three girls, fiddling with her fingers while the other Bellas exit the hall to give the four some privacy. "I noticed you guys struggling with a few personal things, so I tried to write a song to help you out; maybe give you something to remember so you don't get caught up in a bad headspace…it was dumb, I know, but I tried…"

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug before her sentence is even fully out, Stacie joining in immediately while Aubrey hesitates, shocked Beca noticed and tried to help. She eventually joins in and Beca's smooshed between all three taller girls. "I don't know about Aubrey and Chloe, but I love it, Beca. That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me."

"Stacie's right, Beca. It's very sweet and I'll make sure to sing this and think of you from now on." Chloe smiles, nuzzling her short best friend's cheek. Said short best friend starts to blush a little from the action.

"What's it called?" Aubrey asks, having pulled back a little bit but not leaving the hug.

"You're Worth It."

 _ **This song gets to me so much, you don't even know. Check it out if you haven't already, it's a really good song and the Cimorelli girls are so talented. I always see fics where it's Beca that gets helped and Beca that has the problems, so I thought I'd contribute a little to the ones where she helps Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie with their problems.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	10. Split Up

_**I thought of this one night before going to sleep about maybe two months ago, but never got around to actually writing it. Then I forgot about it and just remembered this morning, so here it is. It's in the same universe as Heelys and Celebrities, but completely separate. This is mainly for Harmonizers, but really anybody can relate.**_

"Oh my God, Beca! Are you okay?" Stacie panics, seeing her girlfriend on the floor.

The DJ doesn't respond, just hands her phone to her tallest girlfriend and squeezes her eyes shut as the song changes on her laptop. Stacie sees Beca's phone open to Twitter and reads what's on the screen, understanding a moment later. "I'll make you some tea and we'll cuddle and watch Being Human, okay?"

Beca nods numbly, not even arguing about how cuddling isn't badass as Stacie puts her phone down. Once the tea's made, chamomile with honey, and Being Human's set up on TV, Stacie helps Beca onto the couch and holds her in her lap while they watch.

* * *

It's about 3 or 4 episodes later that Aubrey and Chloe get home and instantly worry at what they see. Beca's asleep in Stacie's lap, an empty mug on the coffee table, and the "Would you like to continue watching…" message on the TV. The two older girls put their stuff on the table by the door and sit on the arms of the couch. "Is Beca okay? Is she sick?"

"She'll be fine…" Stacie starts, taking out her phone so Beca won't hear, even if she is asleep.

 _ **Camila Cabello left Fifth Harmony and Beca's taking it pretty hard**_

Aubrey and Chloe nod understandingly, knowing how much Beca loves the girl group; even more so since they accidentally met Camila and Lauren the day Beca got her Heelys. So, they sit on either side of the two brunettes and cuddle up, hoping Beca can feel the comfort in her sleep. It may not matter much to them, but they know it means a lot to Beca.

* * *

The next day, the girls wake up in the same position on the couch and immediately notice one tiny brunette missing. Their moment of worry is put at ease when they hear familiar low singing coming from the kitchen.

 _On your side  
Life isn't pretty  
We all get a little wrecked sometimes  
If God is listening  
People think you're out of your mind  
Even if you believe it  
Through the hard times  
I'm on your side_

Chloe's the first one to hug her shortest girlfriend. "You doing okay, honey?"

Beca nods and swallows hard. "I'll be fine. It just hurts, you know?" At their nods, she continues. "I keep thinking about how this is the official end of Camren, no matter how delusional I am to think it could still be a thing, friendship or otherwise. How there's no more "Cheechee and Chancho" or "Walz and China." Her voice breaks on China, so she clears her throat. "I still support her and the other girls, and want her to be happy…"

Aubrey pulls her into a hug when she can't continue, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're a real fan, baby…they need those right now."

Chloe and Stacie join in shortly after, the four standing in the kitchen for however long it takes to comfort Beca. Knowing how much it must hurt if she's this broken up about it.

 _ **Really, I'm still broken up about this, but I wanna make a cake out of rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat it and be happy. But that's not how the world works so I'll make do with trying to make people happy through writing.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


	11. Reading Is Fun

_**I am sunburnt all to hell, it hurts. Haha, I can see the lines where my bracelet was. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is...I didn't follow this prompt at all. Well...somewhat. Anyways, hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Imagine person A of the polyship reads a 300+ page book in a day and utterly terrifies the others.**_

"Bree, have you seen Stacie? She said she'd help me with my physics homework." Beca asks, walking into the living room where Aubrey and Chloe are cuddled up on the couch watching Baby Daddy.

The blonde lolls her head to the side against the back of the couch, looking at her shorter brunette girlfriend and shakes her head. "No, I haven't. Have you checked your room? That's where she was last time."

Beca sighs and walks off, blowing a kiss to Chloe when the redhead blows one to her. She arrives in front of the room she and Stacie share in their apartment and knocks lightly on the door. "Stace, you in there?"

There's a noncommittal hum from the other side and Beca walks in, seeing Stacie laying on their double bed; reading glasses falling from her nose as her eyes skim the pages of what looks to be the second book in _The 100_ series. With a raised eyebrow, Beca finds the first book next to her tallest girlfriend while the third book is in front of her. "When did you start these books?"

"This morning."

"Stacie, it's only 2 in the afternoon! You can't have read all of that in a few hours!"

Stacie looks up from her book to raise an eyebrow at Beca. "Oh? And why can't I?"

Beca doesn't have an answer, words failing her as she opens and closes her mouth a few times. Stacie smiles sweetly, almost as if mocking her fellow brunette, and returns to her current book. "That's what I thought."

Beca notices the bookshelf – the item of furniture she's avoided since they all moved in together since she doesn't care much for reading – and finally sees just how many books are stacked neatly for optimal storage space. Books like _Before I Fall_ and _Everyday_ sharing a shelf with _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ and _Calvin and Hobbes_ ; titles you wouldn't think would be seen together but then again, that's just Stacie. She hides her inner child in public, but this is in the safety of her room. She has nothing to hide here.

The bookshelf makes Beca notice just how much time Stacie spends reading; cycling through her memories and finding she can't pick out one in which Stacie doesn't have a book either in her hand or in her bag. The DJ finds that just because she can't read a complete series within a day doesn't mean Stacie can't. Now that she thinks about it, she's sure Aubrey and Chloe probably could as well.

Setting her bag down at the foot of the bed, Beca walks over to the bookshelf and takes one of the thinner books out of its place; a well-worn paperback with a picture of a kid in front of the Empire State Building and the words _The Lightning Thief_ on the cover.

Stacie looks over when Beca climbs into bed beside her, smiling fondly at the book in her hand. "Percy Jackson. That's the series that made me fall in love with reading, I think you'll like it."

"What's it about?" Beca glances at Stacie before analyzing the book in her hands, reading the back for a general idea.

Stacie briefly explains the book without giving too much away, wanting Beca to be just as surprised as she was the first time she read the series.

A few hours later, that's where Chloe and Aubrey find the two; sitting side by side, books strewn across the double bed, noses buried in a book. Stacie finished _The 100_ and moved onto _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ while Beca's reading the beginning of _Sea of Monsters_ , the second book in the Percy Jackson series.

Chloe lets out a small giggle, leaving the door cracked and moving back to the living room with Aubrey. "Do you think Beca did her physics homework before she began reading with Stacie?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, making her way to the kitchen rather than stopping in the living room. "Not a chance."

 _ **I don't know what to put, I'm too hyper to think and I have a headache.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it**_


End file.
